Perdida de Identidad
by Agatsuma-Soubi
Summary: weno es mi 1º fic, da riza, asi q en los siguientes se podran mas lemonn ¬
1. Perdida de identidad

**Loveless**

_**Perdida de identidad**_

_Una noche tormentosa, como una de las muchas que nos acosan en estos tiempos de invierno, en donde no hago más que mirar la ventana y ver la lluvia que resbala por los fríos vidrios dejando una imagen borrosa del mundo exterior, mientras que en mi mente, la única imagen clara es la tuya…Soubi, ¿estarás pensando en mi como lo estoy haciendo yo?_

_Después en mi cama tome el celular y lo mire horas y horas mientras seguías vagando en mi mente, me decía a cada instante: Soubi, Soubi, ¿Qué estarás haciendo, ¿me quieres realmente como dices, de echo simplemente son cosas en las que no me gusta pensar, lance el celular lejos y me dormí…_

_¿Qué hora es, son las 4:22 AM, y aun no puedo pegar un ojo, comencé a pensar en el porque de mi enfado… ¿me enfade por que no recibí ningún mensaje de texto y ni siquiera una llamada? Que estupidez,…al menos descubrí que sigo siendo un niño_

_Al siguiente día:_

_-Ritsuka-kun, buenos días_

_-Hola Yuiko _

_-¿Cómo estas, ¿estas enfermo?_

_-Tuve una mala noche _

_-Pero Ritsuka_

_-¡Déjame en paz, te dije q estoy bien!_

_Yuiko volvió a chillar como siempre --, detesto que haga eso, pero en fondo, siento que me agrada, Yayoi-san también me agrada, aunque chilla mas que Yuiko, también mi Sensei, incluso Soubi…_

_Sonó el timbre de salida:_

_-Ritsuka-kun, ¿podemos hablar en privado?_

_-si claro Yayoi-san_

_-¡Vamos apresúrate!_

_Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras y cruzamos por las canchas hasta llegar al armario de la utilería de educación física_

_-¿Yayoi-san es necesario que cierres la puerta?_

_-Para lo que necesito contarte, si._

_¿Qué piensas de Yuiko?_

_-Yuiko…que…es…una chica!_

_-¡! o SI SE QUE ES UNA CHICA!_

_Me refiero a su cuerpo…_

_-Que… son grandes…¿en que te acompleja eso?_

_-Es que…me gustan planas… como tu…_

_-Que, que estas diciendo!. Como yo, soy un hombre, deja de tocarme!_

_-Lo siento Ritsuka-kun, pero no puedo soportarlo mas….te necesito_

_Partió por sacarme mi camiseta con la cual amarro mis manos luego subió mi polera y comenzó a lamerme tan lentamente que estimulaba cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, me estremecía mas y mas, hasta que cedí, me metió los dedos en la boca los cuales los lamí con tanto afán, y luego me desato, mientras el me lamía el pecho le quite su camisa luego me tiro de nuevo sobre las camillas y me metió su lengua en boca, ni se comparaba con lo que experimente con Soubi la primera vez. Se movía increíblemente, sus manos se podrían comparar con las de un dios, cambiamos de posición, le baje el cierre de su pantalón y comencé a lamérsela, estaba tan grande que me excitaba, como el también me la lamía con empeño. Se le notaba en la calidez de su mirada, sentía como el in mesurado fuego de la pasión nos consumía es un sinfín de caricias representadas en placer y gemidos orgásmicos, se corrió ya 2 veces en mi boca y aun tiene para rato, yo me eh ido 2 veces, y no quiero detergerme, quiero seguir… pero lo único cierto es que lo hago pensando en Soubi, Soubi.. Siento q te a…._

_En ese momento, Yayoi-san, me había quitado los pantalones y quería ponérmela, en ese momento entre en mi, comencé a ser mas consiente dejando de lado el placer y huí del ese lugar con lagrimas en los ojos, ya que..Ya que el único que puede quitarme la virginidad es el…_

_Me vestí tras unos arbustos, enfadado por lo que había echo y corrí a mi casa, por q ya había pasado el toque de queda, demonios no me entiendo, ¿por q me enfado, ¿Por qué o quiero?... no lo se.._

_Subí rápido a mi habitación ya que mi madre se puso histérica, la trate de calmar pero solo recibí un corte en el brazo, me fui a duchar, y mientras inertemente miro como el agua se escurre entre mis dedos, como las centenares de veces que Soubi me dijo que me amaba y solo respondí con un "cállate".._

_Cuando mire hacia la cama con mi cuerpo empapado y tenia 5 mensajes de Soubi, decían por ejemplo:"¿Donde estas?","Si no quieres verme, lo entiendo", etc…, lo que si me impacto fue el ultimo q decía:"Aun ahí… te amo"_

_No pude evitar decir:" yo también ", en eso siento q unos brazos me rodean y me vuelven a decir "te amo", sentí como unos suaves labios se posaron en mi cuello, las suaves e incomparables caricias del soñado encuentro de nuestros corazones._

_Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo, mi boca no merece tus labios, aun así…aun así… me trataste tan tiernamente que no puede contener las ansias de sentirme por primera vez amado…no deseado, sentía como mi alma se fusionaba con la tuya, ¿acaso será otro de tus hechizos,¿o será la ausencia de que nadie me ha recibido con tanta confianza, fidelidad, simpatía?. _

_Lo que si se es que mi visión de ti se ve corrompida por el echo de ocultarme la muerte de mi hermano, que es lo que pasa por tu mente, dímelo, dímelo, DIMELO, como siempre, reaccione mal, me cohibí de nuevo, ante la sensación de tus labios, antes tus caricias, ante el roce de tus cabellos en mi espalda, pero en estos momentos… necesito saber la verdad, no quiero ser tu juguete…_

_-Ritsuka…_

_-Dímeloooo!_

_Soubi se levanto de la cama y camino hacia mi, forcejeo un poco conmigo, mientras yo seguía exigiéndolo, unas cuantas gotas cayeron de mis ojos, y estas volvieron a ser selladas con los labios del sincero amor, sin duda… estaba bajo su hechizo…el hechizo que hizo q compartiéramos el mismo nombre, el hechizo que hizo un quiebre de mi pasado tras la muerte de Semen, y un Ritsuka actual…el Ritsuka que solo quiere estar contigo…_

_Siguieron brotando algunas lágrimas que resbalaron por mis majitas y terminaron en tu alma…aquellos sollozos que solo dicen " Te amo"…_


	2. Carcomiéndome en dudas…

**Carcomiéndome en dudas…**

Tras ese encuentro mi corazón quedo pensativo por unas palabras de Soubi "quiero esperar a que el fruto madure"…!Que quiso decir con eso, ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente maduro para él! pero que estoy diciendo! / , Acaso yo, acaso yo…¿Quero perder las orejas con él?. Kyaaa. De ningún modo!

-Ritzuka-kun!

-Hola Yuiko

-¿Te paso algo en el camino, estas sonrojado. Uuuuaaaa! ¿No me digas que… tienes una relación con alguien, Ritzuka no puede tener a nadie, no puede, no puede, no puede!

-Cállate! Como dices esas estupideces… yo no… nunca tendría una relación con alguien --.

-Eso quiere decir que Ritzuka es mió mió mió y solo mió o

-Ya basta Yuiko, déjame en paz.

-Pero Ritzuka-kun… WUAAAAAAAA! o 

-Otra vez tu Yuiko, deja de chillar en mi clase

-Lo siento mucho Sensei.

Porque le mentí a Yuiko, seguramente para no verla llorar… pero aun así… aun así… ella sufre por culpa mía. Que puedo hacer, quizás el solo hecho de acercarme mas a ella la pondrá más de humor, ella siempre se preocupa por mí, pero yo, nunca lo he hecho por ella, solo me preocupo por todo lo que rodea a Semei…Soubi es en lo que mas pienso…

_(Después de clases)_

-He Yuiko, tienes un minuto

- Si dime Ritzuka-kun

-Lo de hace un rato… lo siento…

- No, no, fue mi culpa siempre tan escandalosa y adueñándome de las personas como si fueran objetos, perdóname nn _(lo abraza)_

Por primera vez, me agrado q alguien me abrazara… se siente bien, creo q podría llegar a quererla, es buena persona.

-He Ritzuka, ¿quieres ir a tomar té a mi casa?

-Esta bien nn

_(En casa de kio)_

-Kio alcánzame el pincel 12 por favor

-Ten

-Pero Kio es necesario…sabes que a mi me gusta otra persona, no me abraces

-Si lo se… Pero también se q te gusta que laman tu cuello _(lamiendo)_

- Jajaja, eso es lo que me atrae de ti Kio, siempre te fijas en detalles, ahhh _(gemido)._

Kio basta, no quiero hacerlo hoy, tengo q terminar la pintura…

-¿Por qué dices q no, cuando tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, deja la pintura, y concéntrate en mi ahora, estoy deseoso de ti Soubi…

-Como quieras…, solo por hoy. Pero kio..

- ¿Si?

- Se tierno esta vez, sino tendré q golpearte ¬¬

(Notas del autor: Ahora la 1º persona pasara momentáneamente a Soubi para q el lemon sea más sexy XD)

Sentía cada una de sus exhalaciones en mi cuello, cada una mas fuerte q la otra, cada uno de sus besos provocaba en mi una delicada muestra de placer…Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su pecho mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía, lo sentía tan y tan dulce, hasta que el se aburrió y me propuso ir a la ducha, caminamos al baño, comencé a quitarme la camisa desabrochándola de arriba hacia abajo, pero Kio tiernamente beso mis manos y me dijo q él quería quitármela, me vació un balde de agua en la cabeza y me empapo de ella, yo hice lo mismo con el, comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente pero podía sentir la calidez de sus labios y su lengua en mi cuerpo al estar mi cuerpo frió, sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa mientras yo le quitaba el pantalón, bajó su cabeza para lamer mi pecho húmedo y calido a la vez tras las suaves texturas sus manos q rodearon mi torso y con sus uñas rasguñaba mi espalda en señal del candente deseo de su alma, podía sentir cuan palpante era su pene, mientras este rozaba el mió a través del pantalón, lo tomé y masturbé lentamente para estimularlo.

Su lengua ya había recorrido cada rincón de mi cuerpo y volvió a mis labios para buscar más del éxtasis que rompe los esquemas de la cotidianidad, volviéndola totalmente desenfrenada y lujuriosa hasta el punto de llamar "sexo" a cualquier caricia…Como estas caricias q extrañamente sentimos al encontrarnos desnudos dentro de un baño, estas caricias q complacen mi ardiente cuerpo ya q Ritzuka aun es muy joven y Semei q ya no existe en este mundo. Aquel q me quito las orejas, mi primera vez, y será aquel mismo mi último recuerdo.

Caminamos a la cama y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de q ante el alboroto en baño, estimularon los impulsos de Youji y Natsuo, quienes estaban en pleno acto, Natsuo nos miro sorprendido pero no se detuvieron ante nuestro importuno encuentro, más bien quisieron compartir la noche en un conjunto de orgasmos. Así partimos por los jóvenes, aun me sorprende la vivacidad de su cuerpo, Kio tomo a Natsuo y yo aYouji, El me quito el pantalón y comenzó a lamerla lentamente mientras estimulaba su cuerpo con mis dedos para que no sufra demasiado, mientras Kio penetraba a Natsuo violentamente, se estaba pasando así que dejamos a los chicos en lo suyo y yo metí en mi boca aquel cruel objeto de perversión de Kio mientras el hacia lo mismo con mi pene, Kio eyaculo en mi boca y luego me beso para compartirla, tras eso Kio se sentó en mis piernas y comenzó amoverse lentamente mientras lo masturbaba y el seguía jugando con mis labios, me encantan los besos de Kio son tan suaves y dulces, me fascina que siempre tenga un caramelo en su boca, me hace desearlo, la manera en como mueve de un lado a otro, como lo lame y en especial el puente de saliva q deja al quitar el dulce de sus labios, para exactamente lo mismo cuando me besa, es algo que me vuelve loco.

Esparcí el semen de Kio por su pecho el cual después lo lamí mientras el estaba de espaldas en la cama y yo encima de el, ahora invertimos los papeles, Kio tras una erección seguía tan ardiente y me complació tanto como lo deseaba, al mismo tiempo que le hacia sexo oral a Youji, y yo jugaba con Natsuo… así paso toda la noche, una verdadera orgía, la cual termino por la desaparición de las orejas de los muchachos…

_(De nuevo a Ritzuka) _

¿Qué pasa contigo Soubi… me prometiste que siempre contestarías, quiero verte…Me siento tan solo…Al menos déjame oír tu voz…Soubi…¿Por qué te amo, si solo me haces sufrir…Baaka u.u


	3. Sollozos Recónditos

_**Sollozos Recónditos **_

Seguramente todas las cosas q he pasado con Soubi hasta el momento han sido elogios pertinentes y fugaces, ya q solamente ha estado jugando con mi corazón, aquellas promesas, sus besos deseosos de mi, todo lo q me ha dicho ha sido una gran mentira…Entonces por que lo hace, por q juega con mis sentimientos, quizás sea una venganza por algo q le hizo mi hermano… pues no lo se, además q ni siquiera con la muerte de Seimei pueda perdonar,debe ser una persona totalmente opuesta como me lo imaginaba, un patán, estupido e hipócrita…pero aun así no dejo de pensar en él, lo odio pero no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza, alo mejor lo amo…pero no quiero creerlo…al fin y al cabo son solo ideas sin sentido…por q no se lo quiere mi corazón realmente…supongo q el no haber dormido en toda la noche me ha dejado confuso, será mejor q me valla a la escuela…

-Ritsuka-kun!

-Hello

-Te vez cansado…paso algo?

-Nada q te interese…

-KYYYAAA Ritsuka-kun malo. Malo, Yuiko triste buaaa!

-Baka…

-Ritsuka-kun…etto…

_(Caminaron hacia el colegio sin decirse nada) _

Ciertamente no comprendo bien los motivos por lo cual Soubi ya no me quiere responde a mis llamadas, pero aun así no comprendo por q lo sigo llamando…y mantengo la esperanza de oír su voz…

Así pasaron las horas hasta q sonó el timbre para salir de clases, así mismo me encontré con soubi en la entrada, como siempre fumando y lamente el echo de q le dije q no fumara más…

-Ritsuka-kuuun

-…

-Vamos al parque a tomarnos recuerdos, Ritsuka estas enfadado?

- No….

-Entonces?...

-….

-Ritsuka…te amo…

Un amargo escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al oír esas palabras, simplemente un suspiro del alma q puede estremecer hasta el mas crudo corazón, aquellas palabras puras, limpias de pecado, aquellas palabras q endulzan lo salado, q provocan en mi una sensación de paz y de amargura al ves si siquiera comprendo bien pero me dan ganas de llorar al escucharlas; así mismo respondo con enfado q se calle y que no me diga esas cosas, ya q me duelen y me encanta oírlas… es algo complicado de entender, una sensación fuerte y suave, algo difícil de comprender, pero en realidad no era la descripción la q no comprendía, sino la razón por la cual tras hacer callar a Soubi me quede aferrado en su pecho y el me sujeto con tanta ternura podía sentir la calidez de su torso, y el fuerte y rápido latido de su corazón los cuales me hicieron dudar de las estipulaciones mías de anoche, donde creí q el solo me utilizaba, q no era mas q su juguete, pero sus palabras y su corazón me decían otra cosa, me decían q existe un sentimiento fuerte, algo q podrá protegerme, algo q podrá resguardar mi estadía en este mundo, un sentimiento q expresara mi existencia en nuevo mundo q crearemos , un mundo en donde solo existamos nosotros dos y por supuesto nuestro amor….

Amor….O/O q cosas digo baka baka baka . 

Tome la mano de Soubi y caminamos hacia el parque, nos tomamos muchas fotografías y Luego fuimos a una pileta cercana y me tomo la mano y me beso y me abro con sus fuertes y largos brazos implicando un deseo sobresaliente, y expresándolo con ternura y pasión, sentía como su espíritu se canalizaba en el mió, como dos cuerpos se unían y expresaban sus emociones mediante la unión de los labios, pero había algo mas aun incomprensible para mi, otro tipo de unión una q expresa muchos mas sentimientos q un beso, una unión corporal satisfaciente ,una unión….q un no he experimentado…

Así se hicieron las seis y tuve q correr a mi casa, me despedí de Soubi a la distancia además de estar muy nervioso por lo sucedido, como excitado y no quería q me viese así . q vergüenza…así en el camino me topé con dos obstáculos las chicas Zero Kouya y Yamato…

-Yamato: Hello Ritsuka-kun

-Que quieres?

-Yamato: Queremos hablar contigo…

-No me interesa _(pasa de largo)_

-Kouya: Sobre Seimei…

-Dímelo, que sabes sobre mi hermano, dímelo dímelo!

-Yamato: Pues tendrás q ganártelo…

Como me encontraba solo decidí huir y mientras corrí tome el celular y llame a Soubi q se encontraba cerca del rió bajo un puente y corrí rápidamente mientas las Zero me seguían, y mientras me esmeraba en q no me alcanzaran las perdí de vista y se me adelantaron y me frenaron y ya sin salida…

-Yamato: Sistema de batalla, Activar…

-Soubi: Acepto!

-Soubi llegaste justo a tiempo, me alegro de verte…

-Soubi: Enserio te alegras tanto de verme (:cafi:)

-CALLATE, no hay tiempo para discutir eso

-Kouya: Fuego total, 250º, Ataca!

-Soubi: Protección total, defensa absoluta

-Yamato: Ahora Kouya!

-Kouya: Cadenas del destino q cruzan las mas fuertes barreras, captura!

-…Soubi….

-Soubi: Ritsuka resiste, terminare esto ahora…Llanto de los Ángeles, lluvia plateada, tormento del caído, temperatura 0º, agujas de hielo…

-Kouya: YAMATOOOoo!

-Yamato:…estoy bien no te preocupes…

-Kouya: Como quieres q no me preocupe, baka..

-Yamato: no es nada, enserio_…(la acaricia)_

_-_Yamato: No llores, sino te saldrán arrugas y estarás feita…

-Kouya: baka_…(snif)_

-Soubi: Ritsuka estas bien?

-Si, solo apretaba un poco, no te preocupes, lo puedo aguantar.

-Soubi: Vamonos entonces…

-Pero debo preguntarles acerca de Saimei..

-Soubi: …Vamonos…

-Bueno….u.u

_(1º persona Yamato)_

Es la primera vez q veo llorar así a Kouya, de partida yo no soy muy sentimental y por eso mismo ella se ha vuelto muy fría, seguramente es para esconder su sensibilidad del mundo, manteniéndose callada y seria, pero ahora no puede detenerse…esta lluvia amarga…Tome el rostro de Kouya y la bese y radie mis brazos en su cuello y no la solté hasta q se calmara, quite sus gafas y limpie sus ojos con mis manos…aquella hermosura q trata de guardar, o quizás solo yo vea aquella perfección en sus ojos , aquella urgencia en sus labios, ese brillo q me vuelve loca, y deseosa de si misma, la volví a besar lentamente y poco a poco introducía mi lengua en su boca para encontrarme con ese sabor dulce, el cual proviene del corazón. Seguramente ya no pueda aguantar mas…debo expresarle mi amor a Kouya, por eso siempre he sido tan dura con ella, pero creo q es el momento…en q mis sentimientos den a luz, por ella… por q la amo, y quiero dárselo ahora.

Caminamos y nos quedamos bajo el puente hasta q la lluvia cesara, nos quitamos la ropa mojada e hicimos una fogata y notaba como cada vez nuestro nombre iba desapareciendo de nuestro pecho, como nuestro vinculo se iba extinguiendo e iba creciendo una nueva llama mas candente y lumínica llamada amor. Me recosté sobre ella y podía sentir como nuestros pezones se encontraban, como nuestras lenguas recorrían cada zona de nuestros tibios cuerpos, y así me volví a entregar a la persona q mas amo en este mundo…Una vez ya extinto nuestro vinculo de sacrificio-luchador, pasamos a ser pareja…dejamos de ser las Zero, ahora somos simplemente Yamato y Kouya, y en donde el vinculo mas fuerte q nos une es nuestro amor…y el ardiente deseo de coexistir junto a ella…


End file.
